


When You Kissed Me

by Veeebles



Category: Drop Dead Fred (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: Was this how it was meant to feel? Heart racing, palms sweating, anticipation rising in her with excitement and a bubble of warmth that she could only describe as love forming within her. She had never felt this way before. Not with Mickey, not with Charlie, no one but Fred could make her feel.“Fred, kiss me.”He looked bewildered, “what?”“Kiss me.”





	

Things had changed.

After her divorce, Lizzie had felt on top of the world.

She felt fresh and clean, like it was a new start, like nothing could bring her down.

She moved into a new place, got a new job at a local newspaper, things were looking up.

Then Mickey got married.

It wasn’t so much that it was Mickey that got married, sure they were close friends but that was the extent of it.

It was more just that her friend was moving on, moving up.

But still, she embraced the change, she smiled for him at the wedding and pushed down the little pang of loneliness she felt.

Then Janie got married.

Lizzie was so happy for her dear friend. Janie had stuck by her during the hardest times of her life, always been a voice of support and reason. And when he had asked her to be her maid of honour Lizzie had been thrilled. But there was something about watching her dear friend smile and kiss the man who would now be her husband saddened her.

Then, a few weeks later, even her mother began to start seeing some guy.

Lizzie realized how lonely she was all over again.

She had felt like it was a new start, like she was really going to do good this time. But she would be once again wandering her apartment, idly carrying on her work assignments, spending most nights lying alone crying herself to sleep.

Then he re-appeared.

It was on a quiet night like any other, she was laying in her bed desperately trying to find sleep, exhausted from her tears when she felt someone watching her. She had sat up switching on her bedside light and there he was; leaning in her doorframe, hands in his pockets, that small smile on his familiar face.

“Hello, Snotface.”

She couldn’t believe he was back. She should have panicked, should have told him to go away, to leave her, she didn’t want any more trouble from him. She had said goodbye, that was supposed to be it. He wasn’t supposed to come back.

But instead she had thrown the covers off herself and ran to him, letting out a sob when those familiar arms wrapped her up and pulled her close, the smell of pines and soil and fresh air filling her nose.

Apparently their goodbye was not so binding.

Fred tried to explain it to her, but she could see that he struggled to understand it too. When children say goodbye to their imaginary friends it’s because they were ready to move on from them and grow h up. It’s because they want it. They don’t need their friend anymore; they can continue on in their lives on their own.

But she had said goodbye to Fred with her heart aching. She had cried herself to sleep that night too. Everything after that just seemed to add on.

But this Fred wasn’t her Fred anymore. He had grown with her, she hadn’t been able to let him go when she was a kid, her mother had stolen that from them. Instead, as she had grown, still stuck in her childhood, he had grown too, but still as a childhood Fred. She could see the changes in him; her sadness and her maturity flowed into him and had morphed him into this calm, still childish but more mature Fred she had not seen since the time in his world, where he had helped her let go of her demons.

She clung to him, so happy that he was here again, not even realising this was what she had been needing.

“How are you here, Fred? I thought you were gone forever.”

His hands rubbed up and down her back and she heard him sigh, “Well, our goodbye didn’t really work.”

She pulled away to look up at that freckled, wonderfully familiar face, “Why not?”

She didn’t say anything for a moment, instead, seemed to be staring at her to gauge her reaction.

“Because you kissed me.”

She frowned at that, “But you told me to kiss you.”

He sighed and released his hold on her. Lizzie watched him as he moved about the room, fingers raking through his orange hair, avoiding her eyes, seeming irritated, frustrated as he spoke.

“I know, but that wasn’t exactly part of the goodbye. The way it works is when we – imaginary friend and their child – say goodbye it’s because we are both ready to move on. We’ve had our fun now it’s time to go. But it wasn’t time to go for me. I only asked you to kiss me because I wanted to know what it felt like, the one and only time I would get to do it. But because my heart was still tied to you, I couldn’t fully say goodbye.”

She wasn’t at all sure what to say. What did he mean by that? He wanted to kiss her? To feel what it was like? Was it just some childish curiosity of his? Did he mean more by it?

“I’m sorry, Lizzie, I know I annoy you so much and I scared you a lot, and it’s all my fault that I am still here.”

“No, Fred, it wasn’t you fault. I didn’t want to say goodbye either. I just thought that was what I had to do to move on, to grow up, to fix everything. But I’ve realized the only times I was every truly happy was when I was with you, trying to get happy.”

He was watching her now; just standing across the room, immobile, eyes boring into hers.

“I don’t want you to leave me, Fred, I know it sounds crazy but I want you to stay with me forever. And not as my imaginary friend…as more than that.”

He frowned at that head tilting to the side in childish confusion.

“How can I be more than that?”

She wasn’t sure how to explain this to him. She wasn’t even really sure how to explain her feeling for him to herself. She just knew that she was happier in her life with him. She knew that no one could ever mean more to her than he did. He knew all her bad, all her good. She needed him with her, always, any time she was without him she hated it. He drove her crazy, made her yell, made her cry, made her scared. But he was the one to bring her to life, to make her smile, make her do things she never would have dreamed of. He made her happy, more than she had ever felt before and she couldn’t live without him.

“You asked me to kiss me, why.”

He groaned and covered his face with his hands, “Snotface! I already told you! I just wanted to know how it felt!”

She moved closer to him, smiled when she saw him peek through his fingers at her, “Yes but did you want to know what kissing felt like or what kissing me would feel like?”

“Aha!” he shouted, making her jump, pointing a finger at her accusingly, “That’s a trick question! They’re both the same!”

“No, Fred, I’m not playing games here, I’m not trying to trick you; I have to know, why did you want to kiss me?”

He sighed heavily and suddenly looked more serious than Lizzie had ever seen him, suddenly he didn’t look so much like her childhood friend, he looked like someone her age, “I wanted to know what kissing you would feel like. I’d thought about it before.”

That surprised her, “Since when?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Snotface!” he shouted, throwing his arms around like a child, he started pacing the room, “You changed and because you changed I changed! I’m meant to play with kids but you went and grew up and I was forced to grow up a little with you so things changed!”

She felt sorry for him. It had been selfish of her to want him to stay with her forever and not expect him to struggle. He had the soul of a child and being with her was forcing him to grow up and it tore him apart in confusion.

“I started to feel things. Girly things! I thought I was sick or turning into a girl!”

She couldn’t help but laugh at him, his childlike innocence was so endearing.

He frowned at her, “don’t laugh at me, Snotface,” he grumbled.

“Fred, what does this mean? Are you going to disappear again?”

He sighed, “not exactly. I spoke to a few other companions; no imaginary friend has ever gone through what I have. All their kids grow up and they leave just like we are meant to. I’m the first one to have a grown up companion, and definitely the first one to fall in love with one!”

Her heart thundered at that, her blood run fast in her veins, her eyes widened and a bubble of something grew in her chest, “You love me, Fred?”

“Oh, Snotface!” he groaned, wrapping his arms around his head, burying his face into into his sleeves, “don’t say it out loud, it makes me feel so girly!”

She was impatient now, coming close to pry his arms away from his face, “no, Fred, this is important, do you love me? And not love me like a friend, are you _in love_ with me?”

He allowed her to uncover his face, looking down at her with such a lost, confused expression, “Well if you mean I’ve been thinking about kissing you and, I like the way you look all grown up a bit too much then yes I’m in love with you so what?”

Was this how it was meant to feel? Heart racing, palms sweating, anticipation rising in her with excitement and a bubble of warmth that she could only describe as love forming within her. She had never felt this way before. Not with Mickey, not with Charlie, no one but Fred could make her _feel._

“Fred, kiss me.”

He looked bewildered, “what?”

“Kiss me.”

His expression fell, “Are you wanting me to drop dead?”

“No! Of course not! I want you to kiss me because I am in love with you too and when two people are in love they want to kiss each other so kiss me!”

His kiss was shy and timid, like the one they had shared before, in his world. He kissed her once, just softly on her lips, then pulled away to watch her.

She couldn’t help but smile at his shy, worried face and she realised that for once he wasn’t the one giving the orders, thinking up games, telling her what was right and what was wrong anymore. Now she was the one that had to teach him.

She raised her arms, slowly looking them around his neck, stepping closer to him. His wide, blue eyes watched every movement, flitting back and forth like a frightened bird.

“You trust me, don’t you, Fred?”

“Of course I do, Snotface,” as his instant reply.

“Then trust me now, okay?”

He nodded but otherwise remained still. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and leaned forwards, pressing her lips against his slowly. He instantly leaned into her, kissing her back, eyes closing and a soft sigh escaping him.

She smiled and kissed him again, and again, until he was coaxed into a slight rhythm, sipping at her lips until he got the hang of it.

It was easy to lose herself in a kiss like this one, so new and exciting but shy and unsure all the same. Fred kissed her like he wanted to memorize every inch of her lips. His hands raised to hold her gently. Her hands moved to pull his body against her, coiling her fingers through his soft hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She felt his hands timidly slide down to touch her waist, she smiled against his lips and tightened her hold around his neck, coaxing him into gaining confidence.

It seemed to work as his hands tightened, holding her more assuredly.

She dared to lick at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in confusion which she took advantage of, slipping her tongue into his mouth, revelling in his surprisingly sweet taste.

He moaned lowly against her mouth and it sent heat pooling low in her stomach. The kiss grew faster, harder, taking on an almost frantic note as it deepened, tensions rising between the two until she became more and more frustrated with how far away he still felt to her.

She broke the kiss, pulling away and felt a lovely ache between her thighs at the sight of him. His lips were swollen and red, glistening from their kiss. His cheeks were flushed and eyes hooded, looking at her like she was the most delicious thing he couldn’t wait to eat. His hands were still on her waist and he breathed heavily, panting through his parted lips, blue eyes still on her mouth.

She walked then backwards and pushed him to sit down on the bed, and pulled her skirt up and straddled him, giggling at his bewildered expression then delighting in the moan she elicited from him when she ground down against him in this new position. His hands gripped her waist, fingers digging into her skin as she slowly circled her hips, moving against him. His eyes closed and his head fell back against the couch, a breathy moan escaping his mouth at her ministrations.

“Kiss me,” he whispered, eyes on her again, hands tightening around her, pulling her back towards him, “kiss me, Lizzie.”

She shivered at him using her name but obeyed his wishes, arms back around his neck, chest against his, lips devouring her once more.

Her hands trailed into his hair, tugging gently, grinning when he whimpered in pleasure, answering with a little nip on her bottom lip that had her bucking down against him again. She could feel him starting to get hard.

“Lizzie, please…”

She knew he didn’t know what he was asking for, he just knew he wanted more of her, more of the feelings she was making him feel. She had to take this slow, introduce this to him gently, make him understand.

He looked at her still grinning and she kissed his smile. Her hands made quick work of his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders to pile on the floor. She tugged his shirt out of his trousers and glided her fingers across his stomach. Se felt the skin there jolt as his muscles spasmed at her touch, his mouth finding her ear, letting out a soft noise like a growl.

She nearly tore the shirt from his body, throwing it to the ground, leaning back to admire him.

She was surprised to see how broad he actually was; the tracing of toned muscles visible beneath his sun kissed skin. He stood there letting her look at him and his silent confidence in himself made her shiver.

She licked her lips and allowed her hands to roam, feeling his soft skin, the dip and swell of his muscles, hi heat, the hard breathing of his heart.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to be the only one undressing here, Snotface,” he whispered in her ear, hands moving to her dress, unzipping it and pulling it from her body, letting it pile on the floor. Her blouse followed next and his eyes roved her body. She stood in just a pair of pink panties and resisted the urge to cover herself, feeling so vulnerable under his heavy gaze.

“You’ve grown up into a very beautiful woman, Lizzie.”

She nearly moaned at how raspy his voice was, his eyes exploring every inch of her, the tent in his trousers becoming more prominent by the second.

She impatiently pulled her to him, revelling in this skin on skin contact and his rough, warm hands trailing across the skin of her hip.

Then his mouth was on her neck, biting and licking and sucking every inch he could reach. She shivered and moaned in response, feeling herself getting wetter by the second as pleasure cared through her veins. His mouth moved aging her neck and his hands held her flush against him all the while, grinding his hardness against her with every breathy sigh that escaped her lips.

He kissed his way down her chest, tough hands gripping her breasts, mouth moving over them, sucking at her nipples, pinching and toying with the other. She was gasping and moaning, her skin so sensitive there and he was relentless in his teasing.

He moved lower until he was kissing down her stomach, kneeling on the floor at her feet. He kissed down her stomach and two fingers hooked into her panties. He gave her a mischievous look before pulling them down her legs, helping her step put of them then flinging them over his shoulder. He gazed at her wet heat and it made a little of her wetness slip out of her as she pulses at the attention.

“Definitely no cobwebs here,” he joked and she was about to reprimand him but her voice turned to a moan in her throat as he leaned forward and licked a wet stripe up to her clit.

“Oh! Oh, God, Fred.”

He grinned at her and moved her leg, hooking it over his shoulder to give better access. Then his mouth was on her fully; tongue dipping in and out of her, nose rubbing against her clit. Lizzie found it hard to keep her balance, her hands gripping onto those ginger locks as she twitched and ground against t the amazing feeling.

She gasped when she felt a finger slide into her and his tongue moving up to rub against her clit. A second finger was added and curled up just the perfect way to hit was spot inside of her that ha her shouting out, grinding against Fred’s mouth.

He caressed that spot inside of her faster and faster, the flat on his tongue working her closer and closer until she came with a loud shout, too hard to even form words.

Her legs trembled and gave out, Fred dropping hr leg and catching her as she fell, lifting her shuddering body and laying her down on her bed, grinning as he watched her still trembling as she came longer than she ever had before.

He palmed her sex experimentally and she shouted, jerking away then into his touch as the waves of pleasure crashed over her.

When finally, she came back down again he was just watching her, head tilted to the side in fascination. Her breathing was heavy and her entire sex pulsed and twitched from the sheer force of her orgasm.

“Fred…” she panted, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, “wh...where did…you…learn to do … that?”

“Hey, I’ve been around for a very long time, I’ve seen a thing or two in parent’s bedrooms!”

She laughed at his response, way to kill the mood!

“Did I do okay, Lizzie? You’re a bit…flustered.”

She grinned up at her friend, finding his hand and lacing their fingers together, giving them a squeeze, “You did amazing, that…that was incredible…”

He grinned wide and bounced a little on the bed in his cross legged position.

“So was that sex? Like grownups do?”

She tried not to laugh at him, “no, Fed, that was just a very small part, there is so much more to it.”

“There is? What else?”

“Well, for one, I can help you with that,” she said, gesturing to the tent in his pants, “I can make you feel just as good, if you’d like me to.”

He grinned and nodded eagerly.

“Okay, lie down, Fred.”

He obeyed instantly, allowing her to unzip his trouser and pull them and his boxers down his legs of, throwing them to the floor.

His erection lay against his thigh, not as hard as before but still red and curling up to his stomach. Her mouth watered at the sight and she met his heavy gaze before reaching out and gripping him in her hand.

He let out a small noise as she began running her hand up and down him slightly, then she leaned down and took him into her mouth. He hissed at the contact, moaning loudly as she sucked more of him into her mouth, gliding down and feeling him at the back of her throat.

“Oh, Lizzie…fuck…”

He loved the heavy weight of him against her tongue, his salty sweetness as hit tip, the length of him filling her just like she wanted.  She sucked harder, going faster, listening to his noises, watching him watch her.

She was surmised at herself; she was never one to be confident, in sex especially, but with him she felt completely at ease.

His moans grew louder and faster as she moved, his hand tangling into her hair, his hips bucking up. She sucked him harder and faster until he came with a loud shout, calling out her name and shooting down her throat.

She smiled, releasing him and moving back up his body, kissing his sweaty forehead softly. His hands instantly came around her, caressing her skin, pulling her down to lie against him.

“Li…Lizzie…”

She giggled at him trying to speak through his pants, leaning down to pull the covers up around them, settling down against his warm body, content in his gentle embrace, his fingers caressing her, legs tangled with hers. his hot breath fanning across her skin.

“I love you, Fred,” she whispered, his warm presence, the contentment, the happiness she felt lulling her into an easy sleep she hadn’t felt for months.

“I love you, too, Lizzibeth, so much…” his light snoring was a comfort and she smiled as she settled down with him, more thankful than ever to have the orange hared man by her side.


End file.
